First-Time Meet
by tfplover14
Summary: Ratchet fixes a young patient's arm (AKA little Arcee). Oneshot. NO FLAMES! THIS WAS SPONTANEOUS! An original tfplover14 fanfic.


**Hey people, what goes on :) ? This oneshot came to my mind in math class, so I wrote it down on the paper I was supposed to use for math problems (I got more after BTW) so technically you're reading something that was copied off Hilroy (Don't own Hilroy) lined paper. Including this author's note. Creepy huh? R&R please ;)**  
**Enjoy!**

**PS this story is technically loooooooooong before the war for Cybertron, and Arcee is about age 4 in this story. Ratchet's younger too.**

**No flames please!**

**I DONT OWN TFP!**

"IT HUUUUUUUURTS!" cried the little blue femme on Ratchet's medical berth. Her Sire had rushed her in anxiously, obviously very frightened that his daughter was hurt. "She broke her arm," he had yelled over her loud crying.

Ratchet pawed through his cabinets in a rush, looking desperately for the meds for his young patient's pain.  
Finally Ratchet stumbled upon something useful. It wasn't the medicine, but it would hold off the crying until he found what he was looking for.

"Here!" he said, stuffing an Energon lollipop into the youngling's open mouth.  
She forgot all about her arm as she sucked the lollipop. "Dis is good!" she said approvingly.  
Racthet looked into his last cabinet, and with much relief, found the medicine.  
He loaded the meds into a syringe and approached the tiny femme, needle ready.

"NO!" she howled, jumping off the berth and running to the door. But it was locked.  
Ratchet scooped up the sparkling femme and placed her on the berth and activated the waist restraints.  
"Let me go!" she huffed, crossing her arms and scowling.  
"Can you count to ten?" Ratchet asked with the special tone he reserved for sparklings.  
"Yeah! Yeah!" she cried eagerly, her scowl turning to an enthusiastic smile instantly. She once again forgot the situation at hand.  
"Can you count with me?"  
"OK!" the femmeling replied.  
"One... Two... Three... Four..." The two bots began to count. Ratchet discreetly began to inject her bad arm with the fluids.

"What's your name, little one?" he said as he pulled out the needle.  
"Arcee," Arcee replied, biting down on her lollipop.  
"I'm Ratchet."

"Aren'tcha gonna put me in stasis? Sire said you were gonna put me in stasis." Arcee looked at the medic in confusion.  
"No," Ratchet said lazily, sifting through his drawer. "You're too young. It's a new law passsed by the High Council."  
"I'm a big femme!" his patient huffed.  
"You're not big enough," the big red-and-white mech said flatly.  
"Am too!" Arcee insisted, looking angry. "And what's a... Law?" little Arcee asked, tilting her helm to one side. Her emotions passed quickly!  
"A rule, and if you break the rules, or law, you get thrown in jail."  
"Trown?" the femmeling frowned. "Wouldn't dat hurt?" (A/N trown means thrown, she can't say th's yet).  
"It's just an expression," Ratchet sighed. This little femme was beginning to get annoying...

Ratchet sat down with one leg on the med berth. "I'm going to pull your arm into the correct position, and it might hurt even though you had medicine. Is that OK?" he asked gently. Arcee, who was not paying attention and swingin her pedes back and forth, said "OK."

Ratchet grabbed the wrist and elbow of her bad arm and pulled them together. Her reaction, however, was something completely different all together.  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOW!" she shrieked, jumping on her spot, throwing her lollipop across the room. Her optics began to leak lubricant like waterfalls.  
"Shh!" Ratchet hissed. "You'll wake up everyone in the ward next door!"  
Ratchet stuffed another lollipop into her mouth, shutting her up instantly. "Where do you get dese?" she said in wonder as the candy slowly began to shrink due to her hard sucking.

Ratchet pulled out a spray-can of plaster. "I'm going to fix your arm up now, so I need you to stay really, really still, OK?"  
"OK," his patient said without enthusiasm.  
Very carefully Ratchet began to spray Arcee's arm. Halfway through the procedure she moved, much to Ratchet's annoyance. He let out  
"You moved," he said frustratedly.  
"Sorry, Uncle Ratchet," Arcee said shamefully, bowing her head.  
"Don't call me 'Uncle'!" he snapped. Why was everthing annoying him today?  
"OK," Arcee said sadly. "Uncle Ratchet," she added quickly, giving him a wicked grin.  
Ratchet ignored that comment.

Ratchet began to spray the small femme's arm, with much success. "What colour sling do you want? I have pink or blue," he said, holding up a pink sling and blue sling.  
"BLUE! BLUE!" Arcee shouted, reaching for the blue one with her good servo.  
"But that's for mechs," Ratchet said, giving her an odd look. "Wouldn't you rather have a nice PINK one?"  
"NO! I want BLUE! I love BLUE!" Arcee wailed, crossing her arms and turning around to pout.  
"OK! Blue!" Ratchet yelled over her screams, putting the pink one back in a rush.

Ratchet looped the sling's strap around Arcee's neck, adjusting it to her height. He delicately put the femmeling's broken arm into the supporting pouch.  
"There we go," Ratchet wearied. "All done."  
"Yay!" Arcee giggled, jumping off the med berth happily. Waiting at the door was her Sire.

"Sire! Sire! Guess what! Uncle Ratchet gave me lollipops and fixed my arm!" she said eagerly, jumping up and down with her servos in the air by her Sire's pedes, indicating she wanted to be picked up.  
"Is that so, lugnut?" the Sire chuckled, picking uo his daughter.  
"WAIT!" Ratchet blurted out, attracting both Arcee's and her Sire's attention.  
Ratchet handed the sparkling a teddy bear. "For being such a good patient," he said.

Arcee hugged it tight. "Thanks, Uncle Ratchet!" she sang out as she was carried out the door by her Sire.

Ratchet smiled.

Maybe this little femme wasn't so bad after all.

**THE END! What did you think? That was a spontaneous story out of an absent mind so no flames! Don't forget to R&R ;) Thanks for reading, and have a good day. This is tfplover14 signing off.**


End file.
